


And I sold it away

by depresane



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Poetry, Rhyming, beregost, gnoll stronghold, high hedge, nashkel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: A tiny poem, intended to be sung. No spoilers. Based on my rookie mistakes back when I was playing the vanilla.





	And I sold it away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddtiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddtiel/gifts).



Once I found an armour made of ankheg shells and strips  
I brought it to a store to ask for its price  
And I sold it away  
Yes, I sold it away  
I had bellies six to fill  
and my tongue was desert dry  
  
Once I found twelve arrows; they were cold to touch and blue  
I put them in my backpack, making a tear  
And I sold them away  
Yes, I sold them away  
with two gauntlets as I strewed  
twenty gemstones over chair  
  
Once I found a chicken that could speak a human tongue  
I held it under armpit as I went East  
And I sold it away  
Yes, I sold it away  
to one Jessa at a pub  
She said, "I'm a Flaming Fist"  
  
Then I realized I made a grave mistake and ran  
I bought the armour back, then claimed the gauntlets with trepan  
But the chicken was gone  
Yes, the chicken was gone  
By the time I reached the pub  
Jessa vanished with the curséd man


End file.
